Nerves
by Rena Redhead
Summary: OneShot: Rose Wilson looked in the mirror. She knew that she looked fine. She knew that the silk dress was the perfect pick for the event. But her stomach refused to agree and was twisted up in knots.


**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I own the Comics? Well, do I? No, I don't, so will you please leave me alone and realize that I don't own Teen Titans or any of the songs or lyrics mentioned in this story? Thank you.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is the first time that I'm posting a Teen Titans story actually under the comics. I'm normally a fan fiction writer for the TV show, but I've been dieing to write up a story or two for the comics since I love them so much. It takes place after Joey's return. I'm actually posting a bunch of One-Shots at the same time. It's a habit of mine. Well, I'll let you get on to reading this! May I present "Nerves"!

**Warning:** Attention all guys out there! This is sort of based off of what the girls go through right before going on a date. Next time you date a girl, please be sure to tell them how pretty they look.

-T-

**Nerves**

It's always a dreaded thing for a girl. Maybe it's not dreaded all of the time. Well, maybe for girls who spend hours in front of the mirror it is, but for the most part, it's something that happens every now and then. There's always the girl who tries to deny that it matters. But when it really matters, like really, really matters, there's no denying it and there's no denying that furious feeling in your stomach.

Society's stupid expectations are to blame. They almost always are. It was because of the glamorous pop stars and the anorexic actresses. Then there were the diplomats that had all of the manners in the world for at least seven different cultures. At least that's what she told herself. But she knew why it really mattered to her tonight. She didn't want to screw up this new start in life. And after her actions, she really wanted to for some reason, to be the girl for this boy. If only for him. She wanted to see him smile at her. She wanted him to like her.

Rose sighed. Like that would ever happen. Not with the blood on her hands and in her veins. The day that happened was the day that she wouldn't have to wear that eye patch where her left eye used to be. It's not that she didn't mind the idea, it's just that it was so different from how she was raised or rather hadn't been raised, since, now that she thought about it, she really never was raised in the way one should have been. Shuffled from place to place, avoiding assassins, and having a mercenary for a father can do that to a girl. She just didn't know if she could really do it.

But she wanted to try. To prove those who condescended her. For him and for everyone who had believed in her and helped her.

But mostly for him.

She had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped two towels around herself. Rose went to blow dry her hair. She wanted a nice full look, or at least, she thought she did. She wasn't exactly the girl to do this. She never read the tabloids or those articles in magazines for girls on how to look cute or preppy. And she was NOT about to go ask Wonder Girl. Cassie was probably ready to take a camera out and photograph whatever horrible outcome was going to come out of doing this.

Once her hair was dry, Rose picked up her communicator and put it on a music setting. Maroon 5 came on and began, _"Beauty queen of only eighteen..."_

_'Yeah, right, I'm no beauty queen...'_ she thought rolling her eye,_ '... I'm not even eighteen!' _

Slowly she started to pull what make-up she did have out of her dresser drawers, old suitcases, and out of her bathroom. It wasn't much; just the basics. She bit her lip and sighed. Carefully, Rose picked up the concealer and white powder. She didn't need too much of it though, as she found out after the second time she tried to put it on. She almost winced sometimes wondering if she looked more like a clown than a girl that was about to go on a date. Once that was finished, she was careful with a hint of blush on her cheeks, afraid of having to start all over again. Grabbing a small bottle of red nail polish, she steadily painted her nails till they were a dark, glossy red.

_'...What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive...'_ The song changed to Lifehouse.

Rose shook her head at the song. The clock was alive, alright, and it was counting down the minutes till when he'd arrive. She blew on her nails willing them to dry faster. As soon as she finished with her hands, she quickly did her toes and began to touch up her eyebrows. Then Rose took a black eyeliner and added a shimmering shadow. Choosing a red lip stick, she outlined her lips and rubbed them together. Soon, Rose was surprised to find herself done. And not looking that bad, either.

"Well, at least that didn't kill me," she muttered, still feeling rather flustered and nervous.

A knock on the door. Rose went over and opened the door slightly to find Cassie standing in the doorway.

"Did you take my silk skirt?" she asked, obviously ticked that she couldn't find it.

"No," Rose answered bitterly, hiding in behind the door, "I wouldn't take that piece of trash. Maybe you left it at your house."

"I'm sure it's here, Rose, I wore on a date with Corner and didn't bring it home. And seeing as you have," Cassie paused, as though slightly amused, "a date tonight, who else would take it?"

"Well, don't go accusing me of stealing your stuff." Rose responded, "Just check at your house."

Cassie rolled her eyes and left. While Rose was mad that Cassie would ask her something like that, or rather because of the tone, accuse her of taking that skirt, she hated to think that Cassie wasn't exactly to blame for that. They hadn't always been on the same side and so it was only natural. Rose leaned against the door thinking bitterly, _'She should be grateful that she even has a home... and parents that care at least somewhat.'_

_'I know there's something in the wake of your smile,'_ DHT sang, _'I get a notion from the look in your smile...'_

Walking over to the mirrors, Rose began looking through her closet. What she saw: jeans, T-shirts, sneakers, a couple swords, a couple belts, and a bunch of Ravager uniforms. _'Great,'_ she thought. Digging deeper into the small closest she found a short-short jean skirt. She took it out and looked at it as though it was covered in mud. This was the only skirt she had and it wasn't even close to what she needed. Maybe she should have stolen that stupid skirt of Cassie's after all. With an aggravated sigh, she sat on the bed and fell backwards. She hit her communicator and the music turned off.

_Knock, knock._

"Go away!" she called.

She half jumped when Joseph opened the door, a package under his arm, "Joe!"

Joe silently laughed at his little sister's reaction. "You, you, get out! I'm practically half naked!"

Joseph signed out his response and Rose shook her head, "Come on, you know, I'm still learning."

Grabbing the notebook on the dresser's side, while balancing the package, Joe wrote out, "You've got _two_ towels on."

"Just because you're my brother that doesn't mean you can just come in here anytime you want!"

Joseph just smiled and held out the package. She raised an eyebrow at him, but knew by the smile on his face that he wasn't about to say a thing about the package. She looked around for the return address, but saw nothing of the sort. She knew Joey would never give her something dangerous, so she assumed that it might have been something to liven up her room with.

"Thanks," Rose said, awkwardly, then her edge came back. "Now get out of my room!"

Joseph quietly laughed again and left the room. Rose shook her head and tossed the package onto the ground. She was so screwed. He would be there in an hour and it wasn't like she could just run out to the mall and buy an full fledged make-over (something she didn't want in the first place) and expect to be back in time (_'It takes Cassie an hour and a half,'_ she thought). So what if she and Cassie seemed to hate each others' guts? Who cares? She didn't. So maybe she was exaggerating. Maybe. She already had done fine with her make up, anyway.

For a moment, she wondered what it was that had made him ask her out. Was it because he felt sorry for her? Did he think she was hot or something? Did he like her edge? Did he find her personality attractive? Or was she a trophy to show off for the night? Could it be to get information out of her? Or... was it because he really liked her?

_'Yeah, sure, that's it,'_ Rose thought,_ 'and he also is going to take you to jail after dessert because he thinks__ you're insane.'_

Depressed, she glanced over at the package._ 'Can't hurt to open it,'_ she thought. Walking over to the package, she ripped off the tape with her nails and found another box inside. However this box was silver with a soft ribbon. Tentatively, she lifted the top off of the box. What was inside made her gasp in surprise. It was a stunning, new dress.

On top of the dress was a note. She picked it up and unfolded it. It read, _'A friend... PS. Not just your brother.'_ Whether this meant that it was just Joseph or not, she couldn't tell. But smiling slightly, she picked up the dress. It was a gorgeous midnight blue, silk dress with streams of silver running down the sides. The designs on the slimming dress looked hand-embroidered. The sleeves covered her shoulders and a couple thin pieces of fabric trickled down the sides. At the bottom of the box was a pair of white gloves with blue trimmings and silver high-heels to match. Inside were other accessories to add to the outfit.

_'So who's the guardian angel here?'_ she wondered. Rose wasn't one for frills and lace and this mysterious benefactor seemed to know that as there wasn't a sign of it. It was perfect and much better than the jean skirt that she would have been reduced to wearing before. A small smile on her face, she carefully put on the dress. Once it was on, Rose smoothed out the crinkles and found that it fit her perfectly, as though it was made just for her.

The little encouragement subsided quickly once she went over to the sink where a mirror stood. She wanted to add blue eye shadow to go with the dress, but the smile vanished.

For some reason, her attention refused to stay on how the beautiful dress looked or how good a job she had done with the make-up that she hadn't used in forever. Instead it was on the eye patch that crossed her forehead and covered her empty eye socket. She kept looking at it, wondering as to whether or not to change the white patch to a dark black one. In her gut, she felt her stomach drop.

The problem with being different is that while trying to fit in, people always notice one thing first, the thing that makes you different.

Rose felt herself bite back a tear. As she put on the blue eye shadow on her right eye, she mentally scolded herself for being such an idiot. Why on earth was she ever so willing to do that to herself? And for her dad, a guy who barely cared for her safety and health. She also felt a pang of anger at her father for pumping her with that serum. It was idiotic, stupid, self-destructive, and pathetic. Then she felt her anger focus on herself. She had let him pump her with it, though. Her mental list went on and on, but she decided to deal with later. It still didn't stop her thoughts though.

Carefully, she put on the silver jewelery, the white gloves, and silver shoes. She put a couple sparkles in her hair and let it touch her shoulders. The mirror reflected Rose's image back at her again. Did it bother him? Would he stare at her eye-patch first and then her? Was he used to seeing the father before his date? Would he think of her father, rather than her? Well, would he? She hoped that he wouldn't. Grabbing the small jacket that was in the box, she saw something drop back into the box.

Kneeling down, she saw it was a small blue eye patch, but unlike her own, it had no strap to keep it on her head. Underneath, it seemed to have a glue that would keep it on her for the night. Astonished that her thoughts had seemingly almost fulfilled a wished, she thought, _'Whoever you are,_ **_friend_**_, I owe you.'_

Running back to the mirror, Rose faced her image again. She sighed and pulled off the eye patch. It still scared her out a bit, to see herself like this. Some of her the skin tissue around her eye hadn't healed as she would have liked and it was still odd to see no eye where she had grown up with one. Diverting her attention to the blue patch, she carefully put it on. As she did, for some reason, Rose felt like she was leaving something behind. Something that kept holding her back from being the heroine that she felt that she wanted to be.

The second she finished, there was a knock on her door. "I'll be right there."

Ready? Why not?_ 'I can do this, I can do this. I can do this,'_ she repeated to herself. She sighed at the knot in her stomach that she knew wouldn't leave. She glanced back at her reflection and bit her lip as though willing the feeling in her gut to go away. It was the same knot every girl got right before the start of a date and there was no running away from it though. She grabbed the door handle and pulled it open.

There he was in a nice suit, his hair gelled and combed. It was the first time that she had ever seen him in a suit, but she knew it was him. He wasn't facing the door, but when he heard it open, he turned to see her. The smile that came to his face allowed Rose's worries wash away.

"You look... really pretty," he said.

"Thank you." she blushed.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Rose answered, "I am."

He held out his arm for her and she took it. She felt the nerves become butterflies of anticipation as for what would happen next. As they walked down the hall to the garage, she told him, "Um, thank you, for asking me out."

"No problem," he answered.

"You look very handsome tonight," she commented.

"Thanks, I'm not one to normally get dressed up out of free will, but I..." he turned to look at her and paused slightly as he finished, "I really wanted this to be a nice night."

"Thank you," Rose replied, "I think you have made it an amazing night already, though."

"Why?"

"Just 'cause you asked me. " she answered, "Not many people would dare to."

He smiled slightly but answered, "If all a person can see you as is the 'Daughter of Deathstroke', then they're blind, Rose."

She smiled at him and laughed. This date was going to be just fine. As they left the upstairs level, Joseph smiled as he watched the two walk down the hall and to the exit of the tower. As Rose turned the corner, Joey could see a genuine smile on her face. It was good for her to go out and have some fun. There never had been enough in her life and just to see her happy this one night, well, it was all worth it. Even if he was in debt to just about every Titan that ever existed and Wonder Girl was going to kill him when she found out that she had actually chosen out the outfit.

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

-"Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls

-T-

**A/N:** Hate me all you want for not telling you who her date was. I'll let you decide. Honestly, I haven't really decided on who it was, anyway. Please Review! I've found Rose to be a very interesting character, especially after her debut as a Titan in the "One Year Later" arc. But I couldn't help but wonder what she'd act like if she was in a situation that almost every girl goes through. That's where this little thing came from. Oh, and just so you know, I normally never pay attention to clothes or stuff like that when I'm writing. I'm not a fashion buff and I honestly can't believe I was able to write up that description of Rose's outfit. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story! Later!

Rena


End file.
